


Royal Duties

by Gracethestoryteller



Series: Royal Duties [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Humor, Bad Puns, Bondage and Discipline, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Yaoi, Yuri, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracethestoryteller/pseuds/Gracethestoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Yosuke Hanamura is engaged to the crowned prince of Inaba, Souji Seta</p><p>INDEFINITE HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“How did I get myself into this mess?” Yosuke buried his face in his hands as the unmarked limousine he was riding in gradually approached his final destination. His heart fluttering like a butterfly in his ribcage as he steadily raised his eyes to look out at the kingdom that would be called his home. Forever. Who knew that his parents were once the commanding leaders of the Royal Guards of Inaba Kingdom. What was even more fantastical out of all this, was how his parents had already guaranteed his hand in marriage to the next ruler of the land.

“Why me…?” He groaned as the car lurched to a stop in front of a pair of golden gates imbued with the royal family’s family guardian known as Izanami. Yosuke kept his gaze on the door, praying that it never opened. Hoping that Izanagi would grant him pardon, and allow him to run free from this loveless marriage he was about to enter. But, to his dismay, the doors moaned and gave way for the limousine to enter, causing Yosuke to bring his knees against his chest and wrap his arms around them.

He should of questioned his family the moment they started training him harder, and practically working him to the bone at the Junes Dojo. Yosuke had been thinking all along that they were teaching him all the arts and trades of their practice to hand down the business to him when his father retired. But of course, it wasn’t for any of that. It was to prepare him to be the royal protector and husband of the crowned prince, Souji Seta of Inaba.

 **Yes**. You read that right.  ** _CROWNED PRINCE_**. Not  _princess_.

 **P-R-I-N-C-E**.

“Master Hanamura, we will be pulling up shortly to the castle, please make sure to have all your belongings gathered.” The driver named, Teddie, spoke up to him in a high soprano voice, his tone grating further on the brunette’s nerves. “His royal highness, will be greeting you at the entrance. I know he is delighted in seeing you again after all this time.”

“Wonderful… I can hardly contain my enthusiasm…” Yosuke grumbled as the car finally pulled up to a grand stair way leading up into the main manse, his palms were salivating sweat bombs as he tried to keep a grip on his duffel bag. Teddie skipping merrily to his door and swinging it wide open then bowing in such a grandiose gesture, it could have been a move used on Dancing with the Stars.

“Welcome to Izanagi Manor,” the driver jovially announced as Yosuke unsteadily pulled his ass out of the car and onto solid ground, his mouth going dry as he looked at his new home in awe and irritation. “Until his highness becomes king, you both will reside in this part of the manse.” The slamming of the car door behind Yosuke jolted him out of his mind’s rambling, and further cemented his reality.

He wasn’t sure how to keep his face from contorting into a million different expressions of anger, but he had to pull off some sort gentleman act before the prince. The last thing he needed was his family coming down here to scold him for acting like a complete ass to his … to his… fiancée… Yosuke gulped the word down and felt it hit his gut like a boulder smashing against quicksand.

Slowly, he paced himself up the stairs, following after the driver until he reluctantly had both his two feet planted in front of the grand doors that led into the vast establishment.

“Master Hanamura,” Teddie placed his hands on the grand doors before them, his head slightly turning to look at Yosuke as he gave him a dazzling grin, “welcome home.”

The posterns sailed open with a loud bang, Yosuke’s eyes staring straight ahead as his mouth practically almost hit the floor from the extravagant decorations adorning the entrance way. Shakily, he stepped inside, his eyes going from left to right as he looked upon the gigantic statues of the Inaba family Guardians. Tomoe, the Chariot, heralded her spear pointing skywards to his left, while Konohana Sakuya, the Priestess, practically held herself in a position of suspended flight. His anxiety was further rising as he passed the gallant Gods and Goddesses of the past, his family’s past history lessons coming alive as he kept walking.

“Take-Mikazuchi… The Emperor… Sukuna-Hikona… The Wheel of Fortune…” He was rambling now, not paying any further attention to Teddie’s random speech about house etiquette and formalities. Suddenly Yosuke found himself stopping, Teddie leaving him behind as his eyes went round. His gaze taking in the royal guardian who was also his family’s known God.

“Takehaya Susano-o…” He found himself saying aloud as his hand touched the base of the statue, much of Yosuke’s childhood had been filled with an immense plethora of the stories about the great Takehaya Susano-o and Izanagi-no-Okami partnership. It was said, that those who were born to either of the God’s bloodline were always destined soulmates.

Which… what lead him to the point he was at now. Yosuke balled his hands into tight fists, he was the first born of the new generation of descendants from Susano-o… You would think that he would of possibly been engaged to Princess Yukiko, the fraternal twin of Souji, but …

“Gender means nothing to love and honor in Inaba, you will fulfill your duty as the next …”

His father’s words echoed loudly in his thoughts as he gritted his teeth.

“How is it that you were able to escape your fate, but I was not?” Yosuke snarled as he thought how his father had married the one he loved and was given pardon to marrying King Dojima.

**_“Is talking to statues a hobby?”_ **

Yosuke pulled his gaze away from the sculpture his eyes going for the bastard who dare interrupt his inner monologue of melancholy. “Buzz off you…”

Silver irises that reflected amusement bore into the brunette as he felt himself lose his train of words, his mouth agape and his pulse pounding in his ears. The intruder of his thoughts was tall with gray locks that framed his eloquent features; a coy smile on his full lips, and a face that was worthy of being GQ Magazine’s front page runner. “Uh… Um… “

Mr. GQ model laughed at his failure to form proper sentences, “has it really been that long, that you can’t even say hello to me Yosuke?”

Yosuke blinked and felt suddenly confused at the question Mr. GQ Model had asked, “I’m sorry, have we met before?” He frowned as the silver haired male narrowed his eyes at him, the other male’s fierce scrutiny suddenly making him feel hot under the collar.

“Yosuke, did you really forget me?” The silver haired male sent him a scouring gaze that further made Yosuke feel both guilt and very VERY hot for some damn reason.

“I’m sorry… I don’t...”

“AH! THERE YOU TWO ARE!” Teddie suddenly burst back onto the scene with his arms flung wide open, “Your majesty, master Yosuke, you shouldn’t be greeting each other like this without proper guides to watch you. You of all people should know that, your highness!”

Yosuke blinked, then he blinked again. His mind slowly processing what Teddie had just said. “Holy fuck!” He jumped at least more than ten feet away from the silver haired male, “you’re … you’re the…”

The man held up a hand to stop Yosuke from further speaking, he was glaring at him with a gaze that could possibly leave scorch marks all over his body. “I’m Prince Souji Seta,” suddenly before the brunette could make another move to put more space between them. Souji was before Yosuke, the prince’s brilliant gray eyes holding onto the other male as he wrapped his fingers around his husband-to-be’s wrist and pulled him taut against his hard body. “Your fiancée.”

“HOLD UP PARTNER! I’M NOT ANYONE’S FIANCEE!” Yosuke pressed his hand against Souji’s chest but found himself even more fully drawn into the man’s embrace.

“Hah….” Souji sighed as Yosuke tried to pry himself out of his arms, “Yosuke, you mean to tell me you forgot about us?”

“SINCE WHEN WAS THERE AN US!?” The brunette exclaimed as he wiggled around, trying as much as possible to not actually harm the prince with brutal force. “I don’t recall ever saying I was going to be your fiancée, and I definitely don’t remember you!”

“Shall I remind you then?”

Yosuke opened his mouth to protest.

 

_**BAD MOVE.** _

 

Souji’s tongue dipped between the dumb opening Yosuke had created, a silky warmth gracing his cavity as the royal prince kissed him.

 

**THE FUCKING ROYAL BASTARD WAS KISSING HIM.**


	2. Royal Debacle

Seven days had passed since the kiss debacle, Yosuke raked a hand through his locks. He had once again, locked himself away in his room, he was doing anything and everything to avoid Royal-Asshole-Souji-Crowned-Prince-And-Fiancée-Douch-extraordianaire. If it hadn’t been for Princess Nanako running in to find Souji, Yosuke would have probably clocked the silver haired male, and given him a shiner to present to every important meeting he had.

Yosuke felt his teeth sink into his bottom lip, it was only another four days left until he was married officially to Souji. He had been to so many fittings, taste testings, and flower arrangement meetings that his head was literally about to explode. The wedding should have been next month, but somehow the crowned prince had managed to accelerate the date sooner than planned.

Of course, Yosuke had protested, given he had just moved into the manor and was barely getting around to knowing anyone or anything. But his complaints fell on deaf ears, and what was worse, even if he tried to confront Souji on his own… “I might beat the living hell out of him.” He groaned into his hands, Yosuke knew if he was ever alone with the man again that either he would strangle him, or…

Wait. Or what?

“I’m losing it,” he proclaimed as he dropped back against the bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling, raising his left hand to look at the rose gold engagement ring on his finger. “You’re a curse!” Yosuke pointed at the ring, irritation and anger getting the best of him as he took the ring off and threw it against the door. Folding his arms over his eyes, the brunette inhaled the oxygen around him, sweet lilacs and sensual lavender infiltrating his nares as he lay there.

Why had his father been able to marry who he wanted, and yet here was Yosuke getting married to some dumb tradition that was somehow able to skip a generation? Even more so, he had never met any of his cousins or relatives who shared the same bloodline as him. All he ever heard of, were stories, great stories at that but how much were actually real and others plain folktales?

His mind was muddled with copious amounts of unanswered questions, Yosuke hadn’t even realized how tired he was until all his thoughts became silent and he was drifting in darkness. Bittersweet solitude.

 

_“Hey look at this,” a six year old Yosuke pointed out to a flower that he had never seen before, it’s silver petals shimmered vibrantly under the crystal droplets of rain. The heart of the blossom holding an alluring red in its center, “is this really a rose?”_

_“It is,” a childish voice reached his ears, Yosuke turning to the blurred figure, “it only grows here in this garden though.”_

_“What!? Why? This is so pretty…” the brunette pouted as he stroked the flowers face, “is it trapped?”_

_“You can say that,” the childish voice that belonged to the blurred figure sounded sad, “it’s called ‘Royal Heart,’ it signifies duty, honor, strength, commitment, and … love.”_

_“Wow that’s a lot of meanings, but I like it! Sounds like a warrior, like me,” Yosuke gloated as he stood up and puffed his chest out, “I got it! That flower should represent us.”_

_“Huh? Why?” The voice seemed confused now, “it makes no sense.”_

_“Well, for one. I’m a warrior, and you’re royalty. I’ll be your warrior, and you can be my princess.” Yosuke took the blurred figure’s hand into his and knelt on one knee, careful to pluck the flower by its stem, he held it out to the person before him. “I swear my loyalty and devotion to you, your highness. Just like this rose, I will honor you, protect you, be your strength, and love you.”_

_“… Do you really mean it Yosuke?” The voice trembled a bit as the hand in his tightened around his, “I’ve always been alone… And I don’t think I can take it if you lie…”_

_“I mean it, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, with this flower, I commit duty and honor to you. I—“_

Sunlight streamed over his eyes, Yosuke’s eyelids drowsily sliding open as he lay there staring at his ceiling. What was that? He blinked as he tried to grasp the remnants of his dream which were slowly fading with every blink he made, his body waking up to the sounds of birds singing. Wait. Birds? He turned his head to look at the window to see that it was open, had he opened it last night?

The brunette slowly went to sit up when a warm heaviness around his waist stopped him. An arm was lazily holding him around his stomach, his eyes tracing the length of the extension to its owner. Yosuke’s hand shook slightly as he reached to pull back the cover and saw a tuft of silver and gray hair, Souji’s handsome face sleeping elegantly against the other pillow.

WAIT. HANDSOME? THE FUCK.

“What the hell!? Get out of my—“

Souji oved quickly and rolled Yosuke under him, pinning the brunette against the beddings as he looked down at him with an angry glare. “It is early in the morning, be quiet.”

“Yo buddy! This is my room, and my bed, this is trespassing and I have the right to invoke violence on you for creeping in here and—“

“I said shut up.” Souji commanded as his lips sealed over the complaining brunette’s own.

His hips pressing hard against Yosuke’s as the man struggled under his weight, the crown prince’s tongue sliding between teeth and tangling with the other male.

It was hot. Yosuke struggled for breath, but the more he opened his mouth, the more Souji attacked and ground his body against his. His body was reacting to the friction in a lewd way, his cock standing at attention at the actions being forced upon him. What the hell was wrong with him?!

His flesh was warming, the pit of his gut bubbling and his hard on demanding more and more pleasure. Yosuke wrapped his legs around Souji’s waist and flipped them over, reversing the position as he caught himself for air. “THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!”

Souji’s eyes were closed and his body was limp suddenly, causing Yosuke to frown at what had just happened. “ASSHOLE! WAKE UP!”

Taking the pillow besides him, he slammed it down hard on the prince’s face with a heavy thud. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME!?”

Souji groggily opened his eyes to look up at Yosuke, a look of confusion crossing his face as he looked around and then back to Yosuke. “Did we already get married?”

“THE HELL WE DID! YOU FORCED YOURSELF ON ME YOU CONNIVING JACKASS!”

Souji raised a brow and looked at the position that they were in, “from the looks of it. It seems like you were the one forcing yourself on me, while I was sleeping no less… Are you into that kind of thing Yosuke?”

“Wha…?” Suddenly it dawned on him that he was on top of Souji, his boner happily rubbing against the prince’s own morning wood and he was topping the man. “THIS ONLY HAPPENED BECAUSE YOU STARTED IT FIRST!”

“I don’t recall starting anything,” Souji propped himself up on his elbows, “I remember coming into my room tired and falling asleep and then awakening to you beating me with a pillow and rubbing yourself on me like lotion.”

“I have done no such thing!” He scrambled to get off the prince who reached out and grabbed his wrist, dragging him back against him. Hot skin pressing against hot skin, and a soft whisper tickling his neck as Souji shifted to wrap his arms around him.

“Wait,” the prince murmured against his flesh as Yosuke felt his face flush and heart begin to quicken, “stay like this for a moment.”

“Like hell I’m gonna—“

“I really missed you Yosuke,” Souji’s voice quivered as Yosuke felt his blood pressure start to rise, “I’m happy you came back.”

Had he really come to Inaba before? Why couldn’t he remember?

Souji’s warmth began to seep into him as his body began to relax against his embrace, it was almost heartwarming… ALMOST. As Yosuke suddenly felt fingers sliding down his ass and tickling his anus.

“THE FUCK!?” He jolted off and out the bed, stumbling and falling on his face, ass sticking up for everyone to see.

“Nice view, I didn’t think I would see the moon so early this morning.” Souji chuckled as Yosuke gathered his bearings.

“You! I’m gonna beat that smug look on your face,” Yosuke proclaimed as he pointed a finger at the man, “just you wait.”

“I’m definitely interested in seeing you try and beat me Yosuke,” the prince lay there like a cat basking in the ever glow of the sun, “I do need some entertainment, since you won’t arouse my interests in bed.”

“HOW DARE—“

The words almost coming out of Yosuke’s mouth were short lived as the door to his boudoir sailed across the room. Teddy and Guard Kanji standing there with mortified looks upon their faces.

“YOUR HIGHNESS! MASTER YOSUKE! YOU BOTH KNOW YOU CANNOT BE SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM UNTIL YOU ARE MARRIED!”

“NO ONE IS SLEEPING IN ANYONE’S ROOM! AND WE HAVEN’T DONE ANYTHING! JUST LOOK AT US, WE BOTH HAVE CLOTHES ON!” Yosuke yanked the blanket off of Souji, “now see! I—“

“That … Oh my word!” Teddy and Kanji suddenly turned about facing the other way and running out the door. “You both are to come out fully clothed and explain yourself in five minutes!”

Yosuke frowned at the statement, and also the behavior that had just happened.  “Why would they…” He turned to see Souji sporting a lovely looking boner, that had managed to escape the confines of his boxers. “GYAH!”

“You could have waited until I situated myself, this was your fault.”

“IT WAS YOUR FAULT FOR BEING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!” Yosuke exclaimed as he got up and pointed at the door, “how in the hell do you mistaken my room for yours!?”

“I didn’t, you did.” Souji got up and went looking for a shirt in the drawers, his hands pulling out a silky looking white button up. “I was too tired to even move you last night, I just slipped into bed and fell asleep while you kicked and rolled like a rolly polly. Your snot bubble while sleeping was most intriguing, and your sleep talking.”

“I don’t sleep talk! I—“

“ARE YOU TWO ALMOST DONE?!” Teddy shouted from the other side of the door.

“I’m going to kill you,” Yosuke pointed a finger at Souji as he made a grab for his shirt and pants on the floor, “mark my words I’ll be your death.”

“I hope so,” Souji stated in a mocking tone, “I rather would like you to kill me.”

Yosuke didn’t have time to move out of the way as Souji pinned him against the door, his lips upon his neck. “In bed.”

**_THIS ROYAL BASTARD….._ **


	3. Royal Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathe Yosuke, Breathe.... (oh my god this is such trash LMAO! GET IT YOSUKE!)

"A toast! To the Prince Souji and his husband, Yosuke! May your days be filled with love and happiness for all the years to come! HURRAH!" Kanji Tatsumi bellowed as everyone in the grand ball room roared in approval at the guard's words. Yosuke could only sit there in complete mortification, his face displaying an all to noticeable fake grin as everyone cheered for both Souji and himself. This day had all come too soon, and now he was married, and sitting next to the royal crowned bastard jackass of the country. 

"Ah! Let the happy couple dance!" Mrs. Hanamura shouted as Yosuke cringed at the announcement, he would give anything right now to tranquilize his mother and or sleep gas the whole vicinity as he made a getaway out of this country. A round of applause greeted his ears as Teddy, who was orchestrating the event, switched tracks and began to play a soft melody for both Princes to take the stage. 

"Yosuke," Souji whispered into his ear, the man's warm breath causing him to jump in his chair, a hand being held out for him to take. "May I have this dance?"

The brunette had a display of complete shock at the polite speech Souji bestowed upon him, this was a damn first that the prince wasn't saying something rude or practically lewd to him. His smile was genuinely breath-taking, and his overall gesture towards Yosuke was indeed princely. His hand slowly sliding into the prince's grasp, he felt himself slowly rise to his feet and led down the steps of the stage they were seated upon, his heart hammering as the roar of the crowd screamed for the two of them. "I... I'm nervous..."

Souji brought them to the center of the dance floor, a soft hush coming upon the crowd as a the sweet pitter patter of rain began to fall outside, "Yosuke," his hand gently wrapped around his husband's waist, and his free one touched the underside of the brunette's chin. "Just look at me, and no one else. I promise, I'll catch you."

Yosuke narrowed his eyes at the comment, that sentence sounded familiar, and he had no idea why. He went to speak when a familiar song from his childhood began to play, a sweet melody that he had forgotten was now playing. "This song..." 

"Is ours," Souji finished softly as they both began to move to the orchestrated symphony of "To You I Belong" by B*Witched, their steps somehow in sync to one another, eyes watching each other. "Do you remember?"

Yosuke frowned as his memories seemed to be faded, but this song seemed to call to his heart, there was something important he was forgetting but it wasn't showing it's face. "I'm sorry Souji, I don't recall..." 

The prince's face softened, Yosuke was expecting it to go stoic or harden with disapproval, Souji was surprising him more and more this day than the past few weeks. His breath caught as the man leaned forward and whispered against his lips, "it's okay, I'll help you remember..." Their lips met in a soft embrace, warmth tiding between them; the song fading from Yosuke's hearing, the crowd vanishing into darkness as he felt his own body still. Souji's grip around his waist gently pulling him closer against him as Yosuke felt himself open his mouth a little, the prince's tongue only slightly pushing between his teeth. 

It was then, a memory suddenly came to him, a childish laugh and a warm but sweet kiss greeted him.

_"Got you!" Yosuke laughed as he held onto someone who was hiding, "now you're it!"_

_".... I guess so..." The figure he held seemed to pout, "this is my own backyard and you know it even better than I do."_

_"I'm just following my heart," Yosuke huffed, "we are connected here," he pointed at the person's chest. "I'll always know where you are because my heart is here too."_

_"Don't... Don't say such things!"_

 

"Yosuke?" Souji whispered quietly, his head pressing against the brunette's forehead as everyone screamed and whistled at them, "are you alright?"

The other male blinked, his face suddenly turning red as he pushed himself as gently as he could out of Souji's embrace, "stop looking at me like that. You're making me blush!" Yosuke tried to pull away, but the prince kept a firm grasp on his husband's hand, a brief expression of pain tiding over his handsome face. The sudden emotion making Yosuke freeze in guilt and astonishment.

_Did... Did he just look sad right now?_

"TIME FOR THE MOTHER AND SON DANCE! MAKE WAY FOR THE SOON TO BE QUEEN AND LADY HANAMURA!" Ms. Hanamura bellowed as she pulled Princess Yukiko alongside her, "Your highness," she forced herself between Yosuke and Souji, "I would love to have this dance!"

Princess Yukiko seemed to look at Souji with amusement as the crowned prince chuckled and bowed, "it would be my pleasure, Lady Hanamura." 

Yosuke felt a tinge of anger and jealousy rear it's head in himself, "mother..." He felt himself about to say when he realized, he was seriously getting jealous! WHAT THE HELL! NO!

"Did you say something, Yosuke dear?" Mrs. Hanamura raised a brow at him, Souji looking at him curiously. 

"Ah, no! Please dance with him! I'll... May I have this dance, Princess Yukiko?" Yosuke quickly composed himself as he bowed to the next queen of Inaba, the princess chuckling a bit at his quick thinking.

"It would be my pleasure, Prince Yosuke," she smiled as she gave Souji a teasing look as she took the man's hand.

"Pleasure is all mine, Princess..." Yosuke found himself saying as he led her on the opposite side of Souji, his hand settling on her waist as they both moved to the new song.

Yukiko could feel her brother's gaze watching over them intently, making her chuckle a bit more as she stepped a little closer into Yosuke's hold. "Yosuke, do you think you can come to love my brother?"

"..Wah..?" He almost stopped in the middle of the dance, but managed to keep himself from pausing outright from the question. "I... I don't know... I'm not.."

She stepped closer so she could wrap her arms around his shoulders, so she could whisper something into his ear. This time, they both did stop, a strange look flashing over Yosuke's face as she said a few words before releasing him and curtsying. "Please, take care of him Prince Yosuke... Promises aren't meant to be broken."

With that, Yukiko lifted her hand up and gestured for Princess Nanako to come forward, the little royal skipping up to a dumbfounded Yosuke,  "your highness." She curtsied as Yosuke shook himself out of his shock, his face instantly switching to a more relaxed look as he took her small hands in his. 

"Princess...." he trailed off as he felt Souji's eyes on him as he kept his own gaze away from the Prince, Yukiko's words still echoing loudly in his mind as the night went on for two more hours until both Souji and himself waved to the crowd in adieu. 

His heart hammering as they both walked in silence towards their bedroom.

_**THEIR BEDROOM.** _

He could feel the heat in his face start to spread all over his body as Souji opened the door and gestured for Yosuke to come inside, his heart beating faster and almost exploding as the door shut behind him. His teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he waited for Souji to jump him, he was prepared to toss the prince over him and duke it out if necessary. But as he stood there, he felt the wind from behind him shift as Souji walked past him and began to strip out of his clothing. 

Clothing sliding down to the floor as the prince's upper half became bare, his body taut and rippling with every breath he took. "I'll take a shower first," Souji announced without turning to look at Yosuke, "then I'll need to sleep, I have duties to attend to before we leave on our honeymoon." He was curt, and dead pan as he walked away and shut the door to the bathroom, leaving Yosuke completely bewildered. 

This man had always done something perverse to him when they were alone, and now that they were finally married, he dissed him! WHAT THE... Wait.

Yosuke folded his arms over his chest, he should be damned happy! That means his ass was saved, and that Souji wasn't interested in him. A pang of pain stabbed him at the thought, was the prince mocking him because he didn't look as hot as he did?

"Oh no you don't asshole," Yosuke announced as he took off his shirt and pants, and kicked the door open, "you ain't gonna pull one over on me! Just because you... you..." The steam from the hot water tap did nothing to cover up Souji's hard and lean body, droplets teasing the dips and grooves of the man's abs had Yosuke practically dry in the mouth. "Holy..."

"Um..." He had forgotten what the point of barging in here was, "I'm gonna use the tub..." Yosuke quickly inserted the excuse as he turned away and went to the jacuzzi styled tub next to the shower, his face flush from embarrassment. Bending over to turn on the facet he kept his eyes facing downwards as he felt Souji eye's on him again. 

"Are you tempting me?" Souji wrapped a wet arm around Yosuke's torso, his lips brushing against the man's ear.

"Who.. WHO WANTS TO TEMPT YOU!?" Yosuke turned around in the prince's arms ready to land a punch at the man's jaw, his hand ready to fly when he felt himself freeze. The look upon Souji's face was devastating, and it truly derived of the purest essence of lust and sexual need personified. "Don't look at me.. like that..." 

"You are the one tempting me," Souji growled as he leaned in closer, his lips caressing Yosuke's in a teasing manner, "I won't do anything unless you want me to." His grip loosening as he peered into his husband's face, "push me away, or kiss me."

The brunette seemed to look at him in complete confusion, an expression of uncertainty crossing his face as he turned his face away from Souji, making the prince release his grip from his husband. So that was the answer then... Souji gritted his teeth as he slowly backed away, turning his head back towards the shower. "I'll be quick, and get out of your way." 

_ **"And where do you think you're going partner?!"** _

Souji raised a brow at the sudden words shouted behind him as his body was suddenly forced onto the floor, Yosuke pinning him down and his lips crashing into his. "You're so damn confusing!" 

Yosuke threw his hands up, "you did all these sexual and perverse things to me for the past few weeks, then when we finally tie the damn knot. You're acting like you don't want me, and I'm fucking confused as hell! Then your sister tells me that .... that I... that you..." He couldn't put the words together as he slammed his fists down on either side of Souji. 

"Why didn't you tell me... ARGH!" He ruffled his hair, he wasn't even sure what the heck he was trying to convey. "I'm so damned confused about everything, and the why... The last person I want to confuse me even more is you, Souji Seta."

"So please don't tease me anymore!" Yosuke turned his head to the side as he felt his face grow hot, the feel of wet hands wrapping around his waist as he suddenly found himself looking up at the ceiling. Their positions changed as Souji looked down at him with a passionate gaze that sent his heart awry. "I just want to know the truth."

".... I'll tell you the truth," Souji's voice was low and soft, his hand clasping around Yosuke's hand and bring the inside of the man's wrist up to his lips and kissing the area gently, "I'm not lying when I say I love you."

"But you're lying about something else, Souji Seta," Yosuke snapped back as he threaded his fingers through the man's hair and pulled his face close to his, "we are married. I expect trust and honesty."

"Then I'll start with being honest with my body," Souji whispered as their lips connected, his hips pressing against Yosuke's as a groan came from the man beneath him. "And my love for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am total trash, where did this chapter go.


End file.
